The Three Sages
|gold = 450 450 450 |exp = 500 500 500 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 ?????? (Melchior) [ What took you so long! Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you! ] Pirika [ Wh-Wha!? How could you say such a thing, having just met us? ] ?????? (Melchior) [ None of that matters. Hand it over immediately. ] Pirika [ You mean...this? ] -- Pirika hands over the Letter of Introduction -- ?????? (Melchior) [ What the hell is this? ] Pirika [ A letter of introduction from Leader Gilbert. ] ?????? (Melchior) [ I have no use for something like this! ] Pirika [ Aahh!? That weird dude just tore up Gilbert's letter! ] Melchior [ I'm not a weird dude! I'm Melchior. ] Phoena [ U-Uh...? I'm sorry. I really don't understand what... ] ?????? (Fatima) [ You sure are slow... Why don't you understand any of this? ] Pirika [ Whoa?! ] ?????? (Fatima) [ What's your problem? ] Pirika [ If you don't have enough money for clothes, we can help raise money to get you some? ] ?????? (Fatima) [ Idiot. ] Pirika [ Well, why not!? ] ?????? (Dilma) [ Both of you, unless we properly explain things, normal people won't understand. ] Melchior [ Oh, come on! This is why i hate this nonsense! Fatima, explain to them. ] Fatima [ That's such a bother, explaining...Dilma, you do it. ] Dilma [ Don't think ill of them. They aren't bad people. ] Dilma [ Fatima has a reason for dressing as she does, so don't bother her about it. ] Pirika [ So this is what the Leader meant... ] Phoena [ Uhm, what should we do? ] Dilma [ You have something you want us to investigate, right? ] Pirika [ Why do you know that? Did the Leader contact you? ] Fatima [ We know because we're us. We don't need to explain that to you. ] Fatima [ Now hand it over. ] Pirika [ Hand it... You mean Phoena's book? ] Fatima [ How many times do I have to repeat myself? ] Pirika [ You still haven't told us anything... What the hell are you guys? ] Fatima [ Now this is something... You came all this way without knowing about us? ] Dilma [ We are the administrators of the Sage's Tower. We are known as the Three Sages. ] Fatima [ I hate that term. It makes us sound like we're all just lumped together. ] Pirika [ These kids are the sages...? You're kidding, right? ] Fatima [ I don't want to be told that by YOU! ] Melchior [ This is going nowhere! Hand it over! You want us to investigate the book, right? ] Melchior [ I've been looking forward to seeing what you'd bring! ] Phoena [ Hero... Do you think it's okay? ] Hero them and hand it over. Phoena [ Well, if Hero says so... ] Melchior [ Alright, this is... Heh heh heh... Ah ha ha... This is going to be fun! ] Phoena [ Y-You're not going to tear it up, are you? ] Melchior [ Alright, now first... ] Pirika [ It's no good. He's not even listening... ] Refuse Melchior [ Got it! ] Phoena [ Ah, please give that back! ] Melchior [ I refuse! ] Melchior [ Alright, while we're investigating this book, I'd like you to do a job. ] Pirika [ Huh? Why? ] Fatima [ You're not going to be doing anything else anyway, right? So why not? ] Phoena [ Why would you like us to do? ] Melchior [ There are several magic weapons that I made. Help us test them out. ] Pirika [ Oh, is that all? Well, if that's the case... ] Melchior [ Be careful not to get yourselves killed! ] Pirika [ Huh? What do you mean by-- ] ---- Sorcerer's Army Soldier [ Beginning the flame weapon test. Here we go! ] Pirika [ UWAHHHHH! It shoots fire!? ] Part 2/4 Sorcerer's Army Soldier [ Beginning the next text. Alright! Now! ] Phoena [ Aahh! A block of ice that looks like Hero!? ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ A-Are there any more? ] Sorcerer's Army Soldier [ This is the last one. Beginning the annihilation test! ] Pirika [ Is it my imagination or did I just hear what I think I did...? ] Part 4/4 Melchior [ Hm? Done already? ] Pirika [ Done already? What the hell!? Are you trying to kill us!? ] Fatima [ Weakling. ] Pirika [ What about you all? Quite a lot of time has passed. Have you found anything out? ] Dilma [ Sorry. It should only take a little longer. ] Phoena [ I see... ] Melchior [ Ohhhh! I've got an idea! ] Pirika [ No way! ] Melchior [ Too bad. You guys don't have the right to refuse. ] Pirika [ Hey... We're being taken advantage of here! ] Melchior [ We're running low on research materials. Go to the Maze Pass and get some for us. ] Phoena [ The Maze Pass? ] Melchior [ Right. Bring us back some magicite for creating a philosopher's stone. ] Phoena [ Whew. And what kind of a thing is... ] Melchior [ If you go, you'll find out. Oh, and I don't need that book anymore, so here you go. ] Dilma [ Now we have some things to investigate, so if you'll excuse us... ] Fatima [ Hmph... ] Pirika [ ...We sure are busy lately, but whatever, let's go. ] Phoena [ Okay. Let's go get the materials! ]